Kurai
'''Kurai '''belongs to the same species as Dimentio, he is in fact the nephew of the master of dimensions. Kurai is the son of Dimentio's older sister Tia. Backstory Kurai was along with Dimentio thrown out of their dimension upon it's destruction, the two being the few survivors of the wipe-out of their world. Dimentio was though the cause of Kurai's survival, to the cost of the rest of their family, but they were though both placed apart from one another, Dimentio leaving young Kurai deserted. While Dimentio ended up into complete insanity after the desolation of their universe, Kurai though very young adapted to the fact of the big loss, though became mute after the incident. Kurai ended up in a dry desert landscape (Yold desert), but luckily enough was found by the wandering camel caretaker Clay, that took him with him to his home which was a farm, where Kurai got to live and take care of the animals for Clay and his wife Ephedra. It was more like a new family for him, yet he was forever devastated about his past, and never spoke about it, not even opening his mouth at all except to tell his name. Kurai often hides from the outside world, afraid of most things, since he doesn't know what might happen, fearing since the day he lost his entire family. Personality & Traits His overall personality is childlike innocence and his quiet demeanour makes him hard to understand and figure out. Kurai is though very kind hearted and protective among those he holds dear, but often put his own safety in priority and stays away from who's unknown to him. He often expresses himself by facial expressions and body language, where when he's comfortable has his body straight, and hands held freely, and when uncomfortable in a curled up pose bringing his hands closer to his chest and face. Kurai has a big interest in animals and sees them as the most reliable friends, which he takes good care of and keep as company. Due to his love of animals, he is a vegetarian. He also has an attraction to soft fur and fabric, and upon finding something yielding he can't keep his hands away. Kurai has as well talent with different types of handcraft, such as sewing and knitting, and also baking bread. He also likes expressing himself creatively by writing poems, though they are a bit bizarre, and writes about things that are surrounding him and not about himself. Kurai has a big interest in confectionery and baked goods, and is therefore a bit chubby. Relationships Kurai after a chain of events ended up in Mushroom Kingdom, and befriended many familiar figures of that dimension. Close Friends In Mushroom Kingdom Kurai met many people, one of them being the Bat King, Antasma. They quickly became close friends, and hang out together almost all the time. Love Interests Kurai is pansexual. Family Kurai believed that his entire family was gone, until one day on a vacation to a mysterious island, he came across his long lost brother, Kakusu. His brother didn't want anything to do with him though, and their relationship remained weak. It doesn't stop there, because Kurai's father, Calipso turned out to be alive as well. As mentioned earlier, his uncle Dimentio is also alive. in progress Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Super paper mario Category:Protagonists